The major aim of Core B is to provide the COBRE investigators with state-of-the-art instrumentation and expertise for X-ray data collection, data analysis and structure solution. In addition, this Core will also support the investigators with expertise from the Core Leader and the Laboratory Director to obtain crystals suitable for X-ray analysis.